


小红帽

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 勋澈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd





	小红帽

崔胜澈费了好大劲的劲爬上屋顶，打算从烟囱爬进屋子里。从烟囱口往下一看，太高了，站在上面抖抖嗖嗖老半天，还是决定从原来的爬下去。

他偷偷摸摸绕房子走了一圈，最后还是在房间窗户前停下脚步。

他伸手试探轻轻推了推，陈旧的木窗发出“嘎吱”声。打开了？？

崔胜澈踮起脚探头看房间里面的情况。只看见墙边的床上躺着一个红色的小人。

他扒拉着窗户，伸出腿勾住窗沿。费劲吃奶的劲将自己半个身子移到窗子，打算把另一条腿搭上来时，身上的毛皮太滑了，“啪”一声，直接从窗户摔进房间。

他顾不上摔疼的屁股，赶紧用手捂住脸。等了好一会却发现床上的人没有任何动静。

崔胜澈放下手站起来，深呼吸一口气，开始屏息，蹑手蹑脚走过去。

床上的穿着红色裙子的“小女孩”似乎在做着美梦，嘴角还在噙着笑。“她”侧了侧身，把腿搭到被子上。裙摆因为“她”的动作被掀到大腿根，白白嫩嫩的小腿呈现在崔胜澈面前，还隐隐约约能看见“她”白色的小内裤。

崔胜澈咽了咽口水，想伸手摸一下，却怕吵醒睡着的人。可是转念一想，拍了拍自己的头，今天不就是来吃掉“她”的吗？还怕“她”醒什么，不要怂。

他给自己做好心理建设，爬上床，伸手摸上“她”白净的小腿。滑腻的感觉让他爱不释手，稍微用力一点，白皙的皮肤上出现他的指痕。他顺着小腿摸到大腿根，却发现裙子里面似乎有什么东西。

他掀开裙摆一看，“小女孩”白色的蕾丝内裤鼓鼓囊囊地，显然是男人才有的性器，还在不断膨胀中，内裤边缘探出个头和他打着招呼。

崔胜澈惊讶地睁大眼睛，“这…这…小红帽怎么有叽叽？？完了我是不是爬错床了。”他不知不觉的把心里的话说出来，又紧忙捂住自己的嘴，准备偷偷爬下床离开。

“我是男的当然有大叽叽。”原本熟睡中的人突然一手把他推倒在床上。

“对…对不起…我…我走错了，我找小红帽的。”崔胜澈被他吓得结巴了。

“你看我是不是小红帽？”李知勋跨坐在他身上，指着自己的脸。

“好像…是的。”崔胜澈点点头，和小红帽一模一样呀，他不可能记错的。

“那你就没来错。”李知勋开始扒他身上的毛皮。

“等一下！这不能脱！不能脱！”崔胜澈挣扎着，避开李知勋的手，死活不愿意脱下身上的毛皮。

“怎么不能脱，又不是你的皮，以为套上狼皮就是大灰狼了吗？”李知勋拍拍他白净的脸，继续伸手扒，把他手臂从毛皮里扒出来。

“你怎么知道的？！”崔胜澈一脸震惊，明明自己很认真伪装了。

“那匹狼长得像你这样？嗯？那么胆小连烟囱都不敢爬，还那么笨爬个窗户都会摔倒。”李知勋抽出腰间的系带，把他的双手绑在床头，将他翻了个身，开始扒他下半身。“都已经进来了，还在那磨磨蹭蹭半天，还想当狼？你……嗯？这是什么？”

“不要摸那里！”崔胜澈瞬间红了脸。

李知勋把他剩余的毛皮一把扯掉，发现刚才摸到鼓起来的地方，是一个毛绒绒的白色毛球。“原来是只装大灰狼的小白兔。”

崔胜澈背靠着他，想扭头说些什么，却感觉尾巴被人抓住，拿在手里把玩着。“嗯啊…不要…”

李知勋揉捏着他的兔子尾巴，看着他凸起的脊椎骨抚摸上去，却发现他颤抖了一下，“这里很敏感呢。”他顺着崔胜澈的脊椎骨一节一节摸上去。

“啊…不可以…背部…不可以…”崔胜澈感受从脊椎骨一阵一阵传来的快感。强烈地刺激让他红了眼眶，胯下早就挺立的分身渗出液体。他身体突然抖动了几下，分身喷出一股浓稠的白浊，后穴也渗出透明的液体。头上的渐渐冒出一双长长的兔耳朵。

“我没允许你射吧？怎么这么容易就射了？”李知勋解开他手上的带子，把还在喘气的人搂在怀里，扯扯他长长的耳朵，“小兔子真是不乖，要给你一点惩罚才会学乖吗？”

“不…啊…好难受…”

李知勋伸手撸动他疲软的分身，捏了捏他的尾巴，往上抚摸他的背。感到他的性器再次硬起来后，把解下来的系带在他分身根部绕了两个圈，缠绕着分身，最后在头部绑了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“唔…好涨…呜…”崔胜澈眼角溢出泪花。

“这里吗？”李知勋扯了扯蝴蝶结。

崔胜澈点了点头，又摇了摇头，“胸，好胀…”，他咬着自己的唇，眨巴着大眼睛看着李知勋。

李知勋才发现他的胸似乎肿胀起来了。“小白兔要涨奶了吗？”他低头咬住他的乳尖开始吮吸，时不时用尖尖的虎牙研磨，另一边也不忘用手揉捏。

“呜呜…别咬…好痛…吸不出来的”崔胜澈忍不住呜咽。

“没有奶怎么会那么涨？”李知勋抬头看他，手上却用力揪了一下。

“啊啊…我是不是…怀孕了？”崔胜澈一脸真挚地看着他。

“怀孕？”李知勋笑了一下，“你知道怎样才会怀孕吗？”

崔胜澈摇了摇头，下一秒却被他按在墙边，双腿跪坐着，膝盖顶着墙壁。

李知勋一把拉掉套在身上的红裙子，脱掉内裤，直接把腿插进他腿间。已经发情的小白兔后穴足够湿润，李知勋伸手在他后穴抠了些湿滑的液体涂抹在自己的性器上，然后挺身进入。

“啊啊啊…慢点…轻点…呜呜呜”崔胜澈想要逃离，却发现这个姿势让他无法动弹，只能接受背后那人发狠地顶撞，泪珠子一颗一颗往下掉。

李知勋伸手拉住长长的兔耳朵，让他的头往后仰，好让他看着崔胜澈潮红的脸。

崔胜澈后穴的敏感点不断被戳弄着，李知勋一手揪着他的耳朵，一手还要摸着他的脊椎。身上敏感的地方都被人侵犯着，他想射，分身却被束缚住无法释放出来。“呜呜呜呜呜…求求你…让我射出来吧…”

李知勋亲亲他的耳朵，继续大力地顶弄“叫哥哥，我就让你射。”

“哥哥…呜呜…哥哥让我射吧…呜呜呜”崔胜澈哭喊着哀求他。

李知勋加快速度抽插了十几下，准备释放在他体内的时候，解开了蝴蝶结。

崔胜澈后穴被灌进滚烫的精液，身前的性器喷射出憋了很久的白浊，墙上，胸膛上，甚至他的下巴都粘上了一点。强烈地高潮让他失了神靠在李知勋怀里大喘气。

李知勋伸出舌头舔干净他下巴的精液，吻上他的唇喂给他，“这样才会怀孕哦。”

崔胜澈醒来的时候，李知勋正在他旁边睡着。

亏大了。他在森林里面玩耍的时候看见了一个穿着红裙子漂亮的小女孩。他一见钟情了。问遍了所有兔才知道他的梦中情人叫小红帽。并且打听到小红帽在找大灰狼。他费劲心思，冒着被抓的危险，花了所有积蓄，甚至连兔毛都卖了，才在猎人手里买下一块狼皮。打算趁着夜色装大灰狼来把小红帽吃掉。没想到小红帽竟然有大叽叽，比他还大。这下他被人吃了个彻底，真是赔了夫人又折兵。

他轻轻拉开搭在自己腰上的手，慢慢爬起来准备偷偷逃跑。没爬几步，脚腕就被人抓住了。

李知勋从崔胜澈移开他手臂的那一刻就醒了。他一睁眼发现白白嫩嫩的屁股在他面前晃悠着，被操得红肿的后穴还在往外淅淅沥沥流着精液。

他一把抓住崔胜澈的脚踝，一手拍了一下他白白嫩嫩的屁股，印出一个红色的巴掌印，“还有力气逃跑？看来还是做得不够多。”

崔胜澈绝望地被他拉回去，压在身下。完了完了，这下连老婆本都没了。

第二天，李知勋抱着新宠物，提着自己的篮子去森林采花。

隔壁邻居看着他高兴地出门，怀里还揣着一只小白兔，“小红帽，你前几天说要抓的兔子这么快就抓到了？”

“嗯！抓到了。”李知勋心情很好地笑着向她打招呼，露出可爱的梨涡和尖尖的小虎牙。

“可是你这兔子怎么看上去生病了一样？无精打采地。”

“没有生病，可能昨天玩累了吧。”被我玩累了。


End file.
